Talk:Quest Character
Why Seth is not below Samic? Xfegrosh 15:14, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Organisation of info All right, so we have a pretty page with an OOC intro on what a Qchar is, and then a list of names. It would be cool to have a section on important items (Sceptre, Books of this and that), and another with important IC events (Dragon War, Lancaster War, Double Bleeding Moon...) not too far away from this page. What should we do? Change the heading of this one into something that includes the three sorts of lists, or use a "see also" a the bottom and make two new pages? Cassandrawiz 22:37, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Oh sorry I didn't see this until now. You've already made the new pages, which is what I would've suggested. I will make the "see also" section unless you already did. Jedd the Fighter 02:17, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Hehe! I ended up making them because I wanted to write about the Tome of the Lost. ;) I didn't add the "see also", no. I've no idea how to do that. So please, go ahead! Cassandrawiz 02:21, June 23, 2012 (UTC) (And yes, at the top looks fine!) Jedd (and others who have been editing this page), do you mind if we delete the "Major" from the title "Major unaffiliated qchars"? Just because it's a bit hard to define "major", and the list tends to expand with characters that we have enough info to write about but are not necessarily "unbelievably relevant". The most important ones will be in the cities, linked several times in different articles, or searched by name when someone needs to read on them, anyway. Cassandrawiz 20:56, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Fine by me! I was wondering about that when I added Fortinbras and Arelintha. Jedd the Fighter 21:51, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Yes! I hadn't added those two because I was too shy with that title. And then spent the last two days wondering whether I should delete Gale. Let's just call them "unaffiliated", then. I'll change it, and if anyone disagrees, we can talk about it again. :) Cassandrawiz 21:53, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Dating old characters I've been throwing some characters in the section "important figures from the distant past". I have no idea how to place some of them in the chronology. They include both PCs and NPCs, I believe, but all of them were relevant to storylines. They can obviously be moved up and down the other sections, as we find out better ways to organise this page. Cassandrawiz (talk) 16:04, August 6, 2012 (UTC) And now I realise that the title "dating old characters" might not work in English. :P But you get what I mean, I hope! Cassandrawiz (talk) 16:05, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Heh :P There seems to have been some different way of dating events from long ago. I saw mentions of years in the 1500s-1600s. Those were probably just some bogus dates, so we can either use them or make up our own. Although they wouldn't be exact, we could probably get it down to the order in which things happened, and then we could assign a year to the events/characters through the use of the time converter. One problem with this is that the Black Plague and 'ancient' events would seem relatively recent. For example, an event that happened in 2001 would be as recent as Year 418 or so. That means that if you roleplay being 30 years old, you're supposed to be alive during events in 2001. This is difficult.. -Jedd the Fighter (talk) 02:17, August 7, 2012 (UTC) I have now tortured an authority on the matter until they accepted to share their chronological organisation of the eras of Oberin (hence the new divisions). I will try to write a little intro about each of them at some point. Cassandrawiz (talk) 08:57, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Multiple Aliases So how should we go about creating pages for quest characters that are known by different names? Should we have the page "Halforth" redirect to "N'eroth", or the other way around? I'm not a big fan of having each page contain different information - that can lead to confusion. Also, we have an issue with "Jassen" and "Captain Jass". I already wrote something for Captain Jass some time ago. I'd like imput from any of you that care! -Jedd the Fighter (talk) 03:11, December 3, 2012 (UTC) I like the idea of redirecting. N'eroth, for example: "King of Mirith since the Sleeping moon of 438. His birth was announced by a festival blablabla Centaurs blablabla. For years, no news on the boy blabla, until it was revealed that he had left the cave. At the same time elsewhere in Oberin, a pirate started gathering his own crew..." Cassandrawiz (talk) 11:27, December 3, 2012 (UTC) On the other hand, I would keep the name Halforth in the list of privateer Qchars. Cassandrawiz (talk) 11:28, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Well, since N'eroth is his true identity, I guess the page "Halforth" can redirect to "N'eroth". And in the N'eroth page, there could be a little subsection for his adventurers as Halforth. Still gotta figure out the Jass/Jassen issue. I wrote a crap ton of stuff on Jass, so I'll work on trimming the fat and then probably move it to the Jassen page and make Captain Jass a redirect and have a Captain Jass subsection in the Jassen page. -Jedd the Fighter (talk) 03:47, December 11, 2012 (UTC) I think that's a good suggestion. You can always mention in the first or second sentence the identity, so people who are looking for Halfort aren't too confused that they are redirected. The Jass/Jassen thing, we're trying to figure out atm. It is not quite clear yet, whether the two are identical! (or is it, and I am just being slow?) C.N.Z. (talk) 04:02, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Well, I was just about certain when a GM let slip that Captain Jass and Jassen were one and the same. Not that it was a complete surprise, though. -Jedd the Fighter (talk) 04:36, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Some links that might be harder to find A recent report about the Mhara. I don't think there's a version of it in the oberin forum, so I figured I might as well link it here for the chronologies, etc. Cassandrawiz (talk) 09:27, April 22, 2013 (UTC)